Old Cat Lady
by TheDorkyCelestialFlame
Summary: Lucy's main frustration: No Freaking BOYFRIEND. With the guild members and a certain pink-haired, Natsu in lead, constantly teasing her for becoming an Old Cat Lady, Lucy is terribly mortified about the stupid topic. Not to mention, her sex appeal that is currently in a tragic fine line! Revised : ]


**A/N. 1/2** _NaLu Banzaiiii! HAHAHAHAH Have you seen the newest series of Fairy Tail? 2014 damn right :D Total NaLu__—opening and ending. Kyaaaaaa~ Enough dillydallying, I now present you, my new inspired one-shot! This idea just came to my mind when I saw the word, "Cats." Hahahha silly right? :P Bleh._ HERE IT IS. THE NEW VERSION. THANKS FOR THE RECENT 21 FAVORITES IN MY FIRST UPLOAD OF THIS STORY. Thanks for placing this story on two communities.

* * *

"**Old Cat Lady"**

_-TheDorkyCelestialFlame_

* * *

Category: Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail  
Language: English

**Pairings:**Natsu x Lucy

**Status:**One-shot/Complete

**Rating:** T

**Genre:**Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer:**Standard Disclaimer applied to this story.

**Summary:** Lucy's main frustration: No Freaking BOYFRIEND. With the guild members and a certain pink-haired Natsu in lead, constantly teasing her for becoming an Old Cat Lady— Lucy wants to prove to them that she will never ever become an Old Cat Hag. Never.

* * *

"Lucy's gonna be a cat lady~ A cat lady~" Natsu sang childishly as the guild members of Fairy Tail followed suit, taunting Lucy more as she glared at them.

For them, they probably thought it's funny—much to their musings. But for Lucy, it's one of her embarrassments and eerrr….insecurities. Yep, the blonde haired mage has actually a loophole in terms of her so-called-sex-appeal.

She doesn't have a freaking BOYFRIEND! B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D

Apparently, having a boyfriend doesn't really go well with her life as of..yet and she certainly don't mind not having a boyfriend, but in seeing and observing most girls in Fairy Tail having romantic relationships already, she started doubting one of her abilities regarding her sex appeal.

She sighed and repeatedly banged her head at the counter in the bar, muttering nonsensical frustrations to male species.

Lucy began roaming her thoughts, ignoring her stupid guild mates as she pondered the situation critically and crucially.

-She's hot.

She may begin to doubt her sex appeal, but still she knew there's something different about her body than most normal girls.

Lucy nodded as she tick her fingers, thinking of her best qualities.

-She's a Celestial Mage/ having obtained 15 keys

Lucy let a loud giggle as she realized this— not noticing the strange looks from her guild mates directed towards her rapid reaction—sadly, with no apparent reason, well that's what her family thought. She has 10 golden keys as her friends and there are only 12 golden keys in Earthland!

-She's beautiful.

She then felt a sudden glow as she felt an immediate renewal of her sex appeal.

-She belongs to Fairy Tail.

Although she started doubting this one if its part of the best qualities considering the rambunctious and wild attitudes the guild represent.

_Sigh._

-At a young age, she already has many achievements.

So after ticking absolutely 5 things she could think of, she began to frown, deliberating how could guys be blind to not notice her. At the depressing thought, her sex appeal somehow diminished a little.

Yes, my dear readers, nobody bloody asked her not even once—not that she told the guild about it. It would be frustrating and embarrassing for her part. She always tells them that she's not interested at anyone for the matter, which is an absolute complete freaking lie.

As she shuddered at the worst scenario unfolding to her mind, her ears perked at the sound of her guild mates still laughing at her predicament with amused faces as one of the catalyst, our very own pink-haired dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, was acting like an old hag, rocking back and forth like he was on a rocking chair, as he moved his hands in a stitching or crocheting motion while the freaking stupid blue cat was at his lap purring and….

Lucy twitched as her ears perked at the stupid cat's words.

"Is the stupid cat purring and babbling 'old cat lady Lucy?! And what is Nya~?!" Lucy shouted as the guild members' attention suddenly turned to her as they laughed like it was the latest funniest joke they had seen.

"Nya~" the stupid cat, purred.

Lucy glared at her so-called family. She was about to glare each of them when a motion caught her attention in her peripheral vision. She quickly snapped her neck to the direction she had seen on her peripheral vision and was about to reprimand them to be quiet when an image of the pink-haired idiot, Natsu Dragneel and his stupid cat, Happy, were mimicking her every moves in a typical slow fashion but not a slow typical motion you see in movies where lovers finally meet and they would ran to each others' arms and it's like the time has stopped and only the moment matters, totally forgetting the world and movement around them.

No—it's like they have arthritis or something. Unfortunately, resembling an old lady—much to Lucy's chagrin.

The two idiots were still fooling around, oblivious of the fiery glare that the celestial mage directed towards them—that would possibly make a certain red-haired requip mage proud.

Lucy instead knocking out the two idiots, observed them as visions and thoughts began roaming at her mind.

Lucy involuntarily shuddered at the visual thoughts that pictured in her mind. She is not an optimistic kind of person; in fact, she's a pessimist—apparently, contrary to her looks and actions.

She waved all the negative thoughts that invade her mind but some are just too stubborn to be left away.

_Her. _

_Sitting in a rocking chair. _

_Crocheting something._

_Something fluffy in her lap. _

She shuddered and mentally cursed the two idiots.

_Beside. _

_Below._

_Above._

Above on her freaking head!

"CAT!" she shouted immediately and quickly returned to her senses when she heard wings flapping and the guild laughing at her current dilemma.

Oh, so it was the stupid blue neko. Happy.

She turned to the escaping stupid blue cat and thanks to Lucy's speed, she managed to catch the stupid blue cat who was now crying crocodile tears begging for others to help him escape the old cat hag as the guild sweat dropped.

Lucy laughed quietly followed by a chuckle, her bangs covering her eyes as a dark aura started emitting much to Happy's horror who was now the primary victim of Lucy's demonic revenge.

Natsu, in seeing this, gulped, taking smaller steps backward, ninja-styling as he sent his loyal cat friend a pitying glance before stopping himself for how many meters away from the possible blonde's reach.

….

"Llllluuussshhhhiiiiiiii~" a blue cat whined as Lucy continued torturing him with the members chuckling nervously at the poor cat in sympathy.

…After a few hours…

"Alright..you're free to go you stupid cat. If ever y—

Lucy wasn't able to finish when Happy quickly flew away from the demon's clutches. This time, he was fortunate for surpassing Lucy's speed.

Lucy growled, her hands twitching but she controlled it.

"_Breathe, Lucy. Don't mind those idiots."_

"Natsuuuu, Lucy is really starting to become an old cat lady~" Happy whispered, loud enough for all the members to hear.

Lucy's eye twitched, sighing in frustration.

"_Breathe, Lucy.."_

[][][][][]

"NATSU! Stupid PYRO! COME HERE ASAP!" Lucy shouted shrilly in a demanding tone as she glared at the certain pink-haired idiot who was so busy brawling with the famous exhibitionist, Gray Fullbuster.

"I SWE—

Natsu froze immediately and Gray, feeling the hair of the back of his neck stood at the end, froze too. They slowly turned and gulped as they faced Lucy Heartfilia with her own scary glory.

"_She's like E-Erza sometimes."_ They both thought as their sweat dropped furiously.

Their hands turned obviously sweaty in fear as they gulped nervously, waiting for what the blonde has to say.

"GRAY! Get your clothes! And Natsu, come HERE!" Lucy demanded as the guild chuckled at the poor luck of Gray and Natsu currently experiencing.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and simultaneously sighed in relief. Gray was about to pick up his clothes when a flaming fist connected to his jaw.

Before he could react, Natsu Dragneel, was now running towards Lucy in defense with the guild members watching them in amusement specifically to Natsu Dragneel's immature revenge-crazy-antics.

"HAHAHAHHA! Stupid Ice-freak!" Natsu shouted and immediately turned to acknowledged his best friend, ''Yosh!" Natsu cheered next to Lucy as the blonde dragged him away from the guild.

They were now walking to the street and Natsu immediately bombarded the blonde with questions after questions.

"Are we going in a mission? Why didn't we bring Happy? Are we eating in a buffet? Man! I'm so hungry Luce. We need to eat!" Natsu said as he rubbed his stomach, his mouth watering by the imagination of spicy foods running to his mind.

"For once, shut up about stupid stuffs okay?!" Lucy half shouted-whispered, finally annoyed by everything.

Natsu. No Boyfriend. Old Cat Hag. Her so-called Sex Appeal. EVERYTHING.

''Hey, Missions, Happy and Foods are not stupid stuffs, Luce! You meanieeee," Natsu whined as Lucy twitched, wanting to smack the idiotic dragon slayer.

"URGHHHHH!" she groaned loudly in frustration causing Natsu to jump, startled.

"I'm gonna find a BOYFRIEND. We're gonna date, kiss, etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, blah, and finally, I won't be an OLD HAG with hundred of stupid cats anymore!" she shouted as her eyes sparked with sudden determination.

Natsu just scratched the back of his neck as he stared at Lucy weirdly before saying, "You're weird, Luce."

Actually, he wanted to say something else but being stupidly denser at the moment, he only said something quite usual.

And usually, it always angers Lucy.

Lucy snapped out of her reverie and glared at Natsu and was about to finally smack him when—

"OI! OI! OIIIII!" someone shouted at the distance and Lucy grumbled unhappily as she turned to her friend stripper.

"What?!"

Gray raised a brow and snickered, "Don't get your panties in a twist, Luce. I'm just informing you two we're going in a mission tomorrow courtesy of Erza."

Lucy just nodded, mumbling incoherently as Gray asked them, "Where are you two going anyway?"

Natsu was about to tell stripper to mind his own business when surprisingly, "I want to find a freaking boyfriend," the blonde muttered, glaring at her feet.

Gray stared at Lucy curiously and then laughed, "HAHAHAHHAHA Our Lucy wussy wants a boyfrienndddd~ Awwwweee~ how cute AHAHHAHA," Gray then pinched both of Lucy's cheeks and crooned at her like she was a baby.

"It's okay, Luce. No need to worry. You're still 18 turning 19 right? You still have plenty of time. Enjoy it—" Gray told her, grinning as she quickly looked at him in awe and in relief.

Finally. Another sane person in the guild aside from her.

—But you're getting close in becoming an old cat lady Luce."

Oh scratch that. No, scratch all of that. There is absolutely _no_ other sane person in the guild beside her.

She gave him a disgusting look and he only chuckled, "Good luck then," he then pats her head before turning back going to the guild, his arms waving at them.

"Ciao!" Gray said coolly as a blur of his physique getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

Lucy turned around and bowed her head in utter defeat. She's goddamn tired and she hasn't even started yet. She hasn't even started her search for potential boyfriends yet and now, she was reasoning herself to just give it up.

She really is pathetic. No one even asked her yet. No, not even once—yes, some men and boys flirt at her most of the times but no one really asked her out.

"_Am I just an eye-candy?"_

Lucy was trying hard not to cry in frustration at her own pathetic dilemma. She's not actually this shallow but she can't help but to wonder what's wrong with her.

She kicked the cobblestones in her way, totally forgetting her fire dragon slayer companion who was watching her intensely as her mind kept on wandering every negative thought as possible.

Natsu watched her absentmindedly as his mind also began to ponder. He was actually guilty for teasing Lucy. He knew, she would never bother to find a boyfriend desperately if the guild and especially him, doesn't bother her about the topic.

He clenched his fists, staring at the ground, suddenly becoming serious.

"Luce."

"Hmmmm.." she looked up, sensing the serious atmosphere emitting from her best friend. Unusual.

"You don't need a boyfriend if I'm right here."

Okay, something is not right. She immediately looked at him directly for awhile as Natsu became more nervous.

"Huh?" Lucy wanted to smack herself. She sounded like a dumb idiotic person—replying a lame comeback at his hidden-edged-confession.

Okay, maybe she's assuming that there's somehow, something behind those words?

"I-IlikeyouLuce." He mumbled almost incoherently, his tone bashful as he scratched his head, feeling timid at Lucy's gaze at him.

But Lucy heard him right. She's not assuming anything. Thank kami-sama. She often wondered if she's a narcissistic bitch or something.

Back to the topic…

"W-What?"

"H-Huh?"

Ooookaayyy, so they were like stupidly exchanging 'HUHs' at each other. She never thought herself as lame but seriously, she was very aware how stupid they sounded like. Well, especially her in this moment.

"U-uhhh." Lucy stuttered feeling immediately shy like Natsu as she stared at anything except for the pink-haired dragon slayer in front of her.

Natsu stared subconsciously at her.

He realized this soon after and as an act of impulse, awkwardly coughed for her attention and her gaze quickly snapped to his. They held gazes for a moment.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,

She began to weight his confession and almost let a giddy giggle when she realized he was actually serious about it.

..4..

He was so sincere that she wants to hug him and at the same time, smack him for being stupid like teasing her for becoming an old cat lady when he, himself like her—not just a teammate but something else. Something deeper than that.

..3..

She wants to kiss him right there but something quirked into her mind.

..2…

All those teasing about her becoming an Old Cat Lady…

..1…

Now it's her time for payback time. Hihihi :3

_Revenge is sweet._

Lucy then silently agreed at her awesome plan and grinned mischievously at the back of her mind.

Lucy let her face fell in sadness as she stared at the now pained Natsu in front of her.

He was now staring at the ground, then he lifted his gaze at her again before sighing.

"I-It's okay L-Luce. U-Uhmm, would you be okay if I walk you to your house?" he asked as she nodded solemnly.

She almost stopped her acting because of his sweetness. Who knew Natsu, the idiotic stupid fire dragon slayer could be like this?

She stared at his face and almost giggled. She tried to control her amusement but when he looked at her curiously, all thoughts suddenly went out of her mind and now, the focus of her attention, in front of her, his lips that she wanted to kiss all those months.

She stared at his lips for a second before shifting her gaze to his dazzling onyx eyes that always held its usual mirth.

She smirked, "Gotcha," she smiled triumphantly.

He was shocked at first but then smiled his usual boyish grins. Lucy watched as his lips stretched into that grin she has grown to love, as she also let her lips, smile into her usual sunny smile.

All those frustration suddenly went away, as Natsu Dragneel, made the first move of touching his lips with hers.

Lucy tensed for some seconds before relaxing and relinquishing the moment she have with her Dragon Slayer. He moved first and then she instantly, reciprocated his kisses with gentle passion yet with something fiery.

They smiled as they unconsciously closed the little gap from each other.

Lucy encircled her arms at his neck as he also, snaked his arms at her waist. They kept kissing for how long not aware of the passersby constantly gushing, or stopping to stare at the two mages in-love.

They were only stopped when an old woman passed them, "Kids nowadays. Tsk'2. Kissing in public," the woman muttered as the two mages successfully heard her loud and clear.

Natsu stopped at kissing his blonde lover and chuckled. Lucy, in return, closed her eyes as she discreetly, stared at the old woman who was now a meter away from them.

Lucy smiled and looked at Natsu, tugging his hand as they walked to her apartment.

They were now inside at her apartment, their fingers intertwined as Lucy smiled at him one more time. She removed her hands from his and removed her boots—

"Hey Luce, I forgot to tell 'ya, I beat those asses that dare to have interests at you! You should have seen as I burned their asse—

Lucy was dumbfounded.

"YOU WHAT?!"

And in next neighborhood you could probably hear a loud 'thud', running desperate footsteps, a laughing pink-haired idiot and a desperate, screaming blonde.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**A/N. 2/2 **__Please review please :D _

_Please support my other stories even though some are kinda lame. HAHAHHA_

**Because of Her, Twins of Ice, White Dragons Slayer's Mate, Dream Girl, Heart Key, Train **_and_** Is it Love or Pity?**

_Also my other _**One-shots**_ too :* Love _

So, I thank you for the reviews. Preferably, the constructive criticisms. Although, some cannot be considered as such. Well, still, I thank you. I uploaded this story right after I finished it so it was totally understandable why it's kinda rushed. [I am talking about my first upload of this story] There are many reasons why it happened but I already stated it on my notice. This new version isn't really good but it's better than the last.

P.S. I would be soon updating _**Twins of Ice**_ and _**Is it Love or Pity?**_


End file.
